


Yikes!

by GayFrankensteinsMonster



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Manipulation, Other, Past Child Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayFrankensteinsMonster/pseuds/GayFrankensteinsMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is a horrible person, Simmons is a little too easy to look up to people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yikes!

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is probably among the most creepy things I've ever written  
> Felix is a really bad person and I wanted to show that he's just. He's awful.   
> Take those warnings to heart this is really fucked up

These four color-coded soldiers were quite possibly the worst thing that had ever happened to Felix, in his life. He just wanted to wipe out this planet, take out his “partner” and call it an accident, rake in an  _ assload _ of money for this job, and escape to some distant planet with beaches and attractive people and those little cocktails with fruit and the tiny umbrellas. But no, these absolute  _ morons _ had to crash-land and instead of dying politely, they had to escape and give these stupid fucking people a bunch of underdogs to project onto. You know what happened to underdogs  _ everywhere else _ ? They get ripped apart. 

And you know what kind of underdog  _ especially _ got ripped apart? The weak, nervous, young, sickly ones. The fat ones and the stupid-strong ones and the fighters, sure, they died out too, but the naive ones, the  _ trusting _ ones. Those were the ones that could be broken enough to sell out the others. 

So, as Felix watched and observed, he decided that he was going to break Simmons, and use that to break the rest. 

He approached Simmons one day in the locker rooms after training, slapping him harder than he needed on the shoulder. 

“Well, you seem to be adjusting to the squad nicely! Tell me, do you need any pointers about the ladies on your team? No offense, but you are  _ painfully  _ nervous and honestly, I feel a little bad for them.”

Simmons wheezed, shoulders snapping back and clutching his half-unzipped undersuit to his chest. He blinked at Felix, eyes wide. There was no way this kid was anywhere close to the same age as the other sim troopers. Everyone else had gray hairs, crow’s feet, looked gaunt or tired or just old. Simmons looked like a blond, freckled, cherubic  _ infant  _ compared to the others. He couldn’t have been more than twenty-three. High school dropout, early army sign-up,  _ something _ , but holy shit, he was making Felix’s job too easy!

“N- No, sir- freelancer, mercenary- Felix! I don’t need any pointers, I’m doing fine! Juuuuust fine, I’m good with my squad! We’re all good!”

“Really? Because during training I’m pretty sure you pissed your pants when Jensen yelled for you.”

Simmons’ cheeks flushed, and his voice warbled up at least three octaves. He tried to make some excuse, voice cracking as he protested. Felix just shook his head, letting Simmons zip up his undersuit before dragging him by the elbow to Felix’s private quarters. 

“Alright, you need serious help. And by “help”, I mean hard liquor. Now, I’ve got some from one of the old generals’ private stash, but it’s old, and to be honest, we’ve gotten pretty attached. So you’re going to have to promise me you won’t fuck up your chances with your squad.”

Simmons stood by the doorway, arms folded as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. He looked so incredibly uncomfortable, Felix wasn’t sure he wasn’t acting. There was no way one person could be so pathetic, right? 

“I, uh. I won’t fuck up my chances. You think this will help, right?”

Felix just shook his head, pulling his helmet off and tossing it on the bed. He shot over a smile to Simmons, disarmingly charming as always. He really was too good-looking. It was a thing. He patted Simmons’ shoulder again, pushed him forward gently. 

“I am  _ sure _ this will help.”

It helped, for sure. Felix pulled out a glass and just kept pouring, filling it to the brim and watching as Simmons just kept drinking what was offered to him. It hit him fast and hard, and soon enough he was practically spilling his entire life story. Everything he knew about the other reds and blues, minute details that. Well, that Felix couldn’t use against  _ them _ , but was sure he could use eventually. His suspicions were confirmed when Simmons outed himself as a dropout, sobbed about a father that was a little too easily set off, confessed the crush he’d had on his teammate. This guy wasn’t just naive, he was an absolute emotional wreck! Felix had hit the fucking jackpot. 

He stayed with Simmons, listening until his breath hitched and he started heaving. Felix just led him to the bathroom, cooing and brushing a gloved hand through his hair as he vomited into the sink. Simmons wiped his mouth and rested his forehead on the wall as he sunk down onto the floor. He looked like a red-faced, sloppy wreck. Felix leaned down to pat the top of his head and plant a kiss to one flushed cheek, hauling Simmons up by his arm again.

“Now, time to go keep your promise. You won’t fuck this up, will you? Cause I would hate to be disappointed in you.”

Simmons shook his head dumbly. Oh, he was going to fuck up. And Felix would be there to make sure he knew it.


End file.
